


Senses Working Overtime

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel gets woken up, she has nothing to rely on but her senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines)](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html) (prompts: surprise) and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3271833#cmt3271833). Completely unbetaed (despite having been edited somewhat since posting since it was a rush job); any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

You wake up shivering and try to roll over, curl up in the blankets, but you can't move your arms down from over your head. As the bed shifts beside you, you realize you can't see, either, and you instinctively panic, starting to struggle, tugging your hands down until the bed shifts again and a deep voice whispers at your ear, "shhh, baby. We're gonna take good care of you."

You feel a leg swing over you as someone settles around your chest and you finally relax. You'd recognize Ana's soft skin anywhere, and you reach for her, wanting to pull her closer, before you remember your hands. She laughs and takes pity on you, sliding closer, gently arching into your mouth, giving you what you want. You slide your tongue across her skin, awed as always by her sweetness, licking her off your lips before returning to hers.

The mattress shifts at your feet and you tense as fingernails drag slowly up your leg. Hands spread your thighs further, stroking a finger down your clit before pushing it firmly inside, and your gasp slips your tongue into Ana's cunt. She shifts forward, surrounding you with her warmth and weight, and you trace circles inside of her as the bed shifts again beneath your hips.

All you have to go by is feeling as thighs straddle yours, but you know it could only ever be Keith from the way he presses into you. He's deliberate, takes his time, and as you arch up into him you can't help but try to imagine the scene. When he starts to move it's quick, determined, and you hear Ana gasp above you as she grinds suddenly into your mouth. You're reminded of how much Keith loves to wrap his arms around her and pinch her nipples as she rides him, and you speed up your efforts, licking and sucking and nipping at her clit. You close your eyes, letting yourself picture how beautiful she is when she comes as she arches into you one last time.

Ana slowly untangles herself from above you as Keith continues to move, and you feel her stretch out alongside you. Her hand trails leisurely up your stomach to your breasts, tracing her nails under both, and you arch your back and take Keith deeper as she rolls your nipple between her fingers. Her lips meet yours and you moan into her mouth, almost there as Keith begins to move faster, harder in and out of you. A hand, it doesn't matter whose, grazes your clit, and suddenly you're coming, clenching around Keith as Ana swallows your cries. She pulls away and lifts the blindfold, and your eyes just manage to focus on Keith in time to watch him follow shortly behind you before collapsing onto you both.

Keith's the first to detach himself from the tangle of limbs and skin, climbing up the bed to where Ana's wrapped herself around you. She pulls back a bit before stretching up and leaning over, taking him in her mouth. He leans down to kiss you, moaning into your mouth as Ana moans around him, and you don't even realize he's untied your arms until you've already wrapped a hand around his neck. You chuckle into his mouth, kissing him thoroughly as you move the other into Ana's hair and tease her ear. She breaks away, grinning at you as she curls up with her head on your shoulder. Keith does the same and you wrap your arms around them, admiring them both as you fall back to sleep with a smile.


End file.
